


So Who's Your Favourite?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Morning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: There is a disparity between gift amounts for Philza's sons."Stop complaining Tubbo, you have other actual parents. Why aren't you spending Christmas with them? By the way they are coming for dinner tonight, and as much as I love you, I expect you to go home with them."
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: We Are Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	So Who's Your Favourite?

“You see, I think you are playing favourites.”

“Me? I would never.”

Tommy looks pointedly at Wilbur playing some chords, testing out his new guitar. Tubbo is sitting in his cardboard box happily smushing his new bee plush to his face. He looks down at the switch blade Philza had gotten him for Christmas. He then turns his eyes to the mountain of boxes still under the tree. Tastefully arranged to look pretty. Sitting atop it all, a little folded piece of paper labeled: “Techno.”

Tubbo lifts his face for a moments. “Yeah Phil. You seem to have a favourite.”

“You don’t even live here. You aren’t my son. Why are you complaining?”

“Dad,” Wilbur admonished. “Why would you say that to Tubbo.”

“Yeah dad, you’ve made him sad.”

“And let’s be honest, he does live here.”

Tubbo gives Phil the his best puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry Tubbo. Do you like your bee?”

“Yeah!” Tubbo’s eyes light up. Fake sadness forgotten.

“Tommy’s right dad. You seem to have picked favourites. Why did you get Techno so many gifts.”

“I didn’t. Most of those are empty.”

The strumming stops. Laughter rings out from the living room.

“Wait dad, did you actually get Techno anything,” Tommy asked after catching his breath.

“Of course. I’ve given him a book on Greek mythos.”

“And a load of empty boxes!”

Wilbur tilted his head. “We should wrap Tubbo up.”

“Yes.”  
“Yes.”

“No!”

“C’mon dad! It’ll be funny!”

“How will he breathe then?”

“I can cut a slit in the bottom of the box with my new knife.”

“Please Phil?” Tubbo added, doing his best puppy dog eyes again. “It will be funny!”

* * *

“Box number 27. Nothing.”

“Box number 39. Nothing.”

“Is the answer in box number 42? No.”

“Box number 53. Nothing.”

“Box number 67. Tubbo. Thanks dad.”

“Box number 81. Nothing.”

“Box number 89. Nothing.”

“Box number 104. Book of Greek Mythos. Thanks dad.”

“Box number 112. Nothing.”

“Box number 135. Nothing.”

“Box number 147. Nothing.”

“Box number 150. Nothing. And done. Thanks dad.”


End file.
